


a taste of my lips (your salty kisses)

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Crack [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 + 1, Canon Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Taking The Kiss Of Gratitude To Its Logical Conclusion, This Will Not Make Sense Unless You’ve Read The TROS Novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Five platonic kisses between Poe and Ben (and one that’s not so platonic).
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943092
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Star Wars Crack





	a taste of my lips (your salty kisses)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For slinden. Sorry it took so long!
> 
> Title from “Aquarius” by Within Temptation. I confess unless you’ve read the TROS novelization, where That Kiss is retconned into a kiss of gratitude, it won’t make sense.

The first time that Ben and Poe really kissed (platonically, Ben tried to justify it to himself) it was after Poe had come back from Kijimi. 

There was something about just seeing Poe, just seeing him striding down the loading ramp of his ship, that was enough to make Ben run to him. Something about him, where Poe just looked so beautiful, and Ben had been away from him for so long, and he needed something to show how absolutely grateful he was that Poe was there with him. 

He had been dreaming of it for quite some time. But he wasn’t about to violate Poe’s privacy. He kissed Poe’s forehead instead. 

The silence between them was happy, but uncomfortable. 

”So,” Poe began, “Did you, um, miss me?”

”Yeah.” Ben couldn’t help but feel a rush of heat come to his cheeks as they stood there, on Adani. “I did.”

Poe beamed at him. “So did I. You maniac.”

They continued into the Academy even as Poe shared some of his story. Some of it was sad, like Zorii — Ben was at least glad that Zorii had been a pinprick of light, of reason — some of it was funny...Ben just wondered how he would explain to Poe how he felt. How absolutely happy he felt, just being around this one man. How much he meant to Ben. 

Maybe he’d tell Poe, at some point. 

Maybe. 


End file.
